Fear
by WickedSong
Summary: One shot. Spoilers for The Lost Hero. Annabeth had many fears now on the eve of departing for the Roman Camp and talking with Jason doesn't help to rid her of them. Implied PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper and in a way, JasonxReyna.


**Fear**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : Even though I own the books up until The Lost Hero and have the movie on DVD, no I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Annabeth stared out at the ocean, that steely and determined look crossing her face. She never wanted this, to become so close to the Seaweed Brain that when he left or - to be accurate - when he was taken she would be hit this hard. The ocean at Camp calmed her, probably because it reminded her of Percy.

She thought of Percy and nerves built in her. Tomorrow she would depart with the others for the Roman Camp where Percy was. It was nerve-inducing to think that she would come face to face with him and he would probably draw a blank as to who she was. Actually it was not only nerve-inducing but scary. What if everything had changed between them.

"Are you ready for departing tomorrow?" a voice asked from behind the blonde girl.

It was Jason, Annabeth could tell.

"As ready as anyone could be," she replied truthfully, keeping her eyes firmly focusing on the waves.

Jason came to stand beside her. "I'm sorry he had to go away." He meant it as an apology because he felt as if he were to blame.

Annabeth shook her head, replying to the slightly younger boy. "No, it's not your fault," she assured him. "I knew something like this had to happen. It was all too quiet this last year." She smiled, sadly and laughed coldly, her arms still folded as she looked ahead. There was one question she had but she dared not ask it. For the last couple of months, as the relationship between Piper and Jason had been building, growing stronger, it had played on her mind but she had let it slide.

Jason was quiet for a couple of seconds, pausing as he began to speak but then thinking better of it. Annabeth could tell the poor guy wouldn't begin speaking unless she prompted him into it, by beginning a question that had just been forming in her mind. She wanted to know every possible outcome of this visit to the other Camp and that meant knowing what may have been happening to Percy for the months since he had been taken and exchanged by Hera.

"Do you remember anything else from your past, Jason?" she questioned, trying not to seem too intrigued, as she turned to face him. "Like a girl, perhaps, someone like that?" It came out hurried, rushed but Jason still picked up on the question.

He blushed slightly, as he thought of Piper but then of the girl named Reyna, who he could remember ever so slightly. Wouldn't remembering her a little more than his other friends mean she meant a little more? Why did Annabeth want to know this? "Well," Jason began awkwardly. "There is a girl but I'm still not sure if she's my friend - or more."

"That's what I was afraid of," replied the blonde girl, looking mildly upset by this. Would Percy just think of her like Jason thought of this other girl. That she was his friend but maybe more? Would he have someone else by now?

"Afraid of what?" questioned an interested Jason.

Annabeth simply shook her head. "Nothing," she insisted.

Jason seemed to take this excuse. "Well, I'd better go. I said I'd meet Piper and Leo to go over a few things. Will you be alright?"

Annabeth nodded her head half-heartedly to him and he left.

She stood alone again, at the ocean, still staring out at it. Keeping a strong composure there were so many doubts she couldn't show on the outside.

There were so many fears.

She knew she would have to face them sooner or later, however. She took one last, long look to the ocean and turned from it.

As she walked for the dining pavilion, all sorts of thoughts ran through her head, refusing to leave. She looked up to the skies and she had just one wish, just one thing she desperately wanted.

"Let him remember me," she pleaded.

Because that was her biggest fear of all.

* * *

**Ever since I finished The Lost Hero in October (it came out the day before my birthday :)) I have had this wee one shot sitting on my document manager doing nothing more than collecting dust.**

**I decided to finish it and this is the result. It's not very good but it is my first Percy Jackson fanfic ever so I am excited for it as well! **

**Please read and review,**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
